


#DogFilter

by heggsys



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baby!Kimi, Domestic Fluff, Launt Family!AU, M/M, basically james uses the dog filter and seb gets annoyed, basically so james could annoy the crap out of him, but kimi is not a baby, kimi forced seb to get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heggsys/pseuds/heggsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James asked Kimi to teach him how to use SnapChat, he really should have just said no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#DogFilter

**Author's Note:**

> dont even ask what this is because i dont even know

“Your dad has been messaging me all day on SnapChat,” Seb said, sliding up next to Kimi in the garage.

“Which one?” he asked, leaning back in his chair.

“Which one asked you to teach them how to use it?” Seb shot back.

Kimi shrugged, and continued staring into the distance.

“Could you tell him to stop?”

“Why? He’s having fun with it, and he’s old. Leave him be,” Kimi said, and Seb crossed his arms.

“He keeps sending me pictures of himself using the dog filter. It’s odd,” he said. “Also I’m afraid something bad might happen if he keeps using it. That he might do something inappropriate.”

“I’m sure he won’t do anything too bad,” Kimi replied, rolling his eyes. So far the only thing James has sent him has been pictures of the dogs, the surrounding areas, or ones with Niki. The same can be said for his story; he’s done a pretty good job of keeping it clean. Except for the time he found Niki asleep, and instead of taking a cute picture of his sleeping husband, he drew a dick on Niki’s face.

“It’s James we’re talking about, being scared he might do something bad with this app isn’t out of the question,” he pointed out, then glanced down at his phone as the screen lit up. He groaned, and Kimi could only guess it was from James. Seb unlocked the phone and held it out at arms length so Kimi could see it too, and clicked on James’ snap.

Kimi smiled a little as Seb exclaimed, “See! He’s doing it again. I don’t like it.”

Kimi had to admit it was a little weird to see, but James looked like he was having fun. James’ face was all scrunched up, and he had his tongue sticking out. The caption said, ‘ _don’t ignore me sebastian, i know where you sleep’_.

“Your father is threatening me.”

“Well, reply to him!”

Seb sighed, then took a picture of the floor, and typed up a reply. “I thought if I ignored him he would get the hint.”

“Obviously not,” Kimi said, placing a hand on his cheek.

“Doesn’t he have something better to do?”

“Besides annoying Niki-dad, no,” he replied, glancing down at Seb’s phone when the screen lit up again.

_James sent you a snap._

Except ‘James’ was followed by a kissy-face emoji and the emoji with sunglasses.

“. . . you didn’t change James’ name in your phone to that did you?” Kimi asked warily, smirking as a blush rapidly spread across Seb’s face.

“What? No! That’s what James has it set as. I would never—” Seb started to defend himself, then cut himself off when he opened James’ snap, “Great, now he’s dragged Robin into it!”

Kimi laughed when he flipped the phone around. Robin was smiling, and James was kissing the side of his head with the dog filter on. “Look, Robin’s a little Dalmatian,” Kimi said, reaching over and taking a screenshot. Seb groaned. “Why are you getting so angry about this?”

“It’s just annoying, we’re literally three garages away, and he’s messaging me like we’re hours away,” he said, “and now he’s involved our son. Our _son_.”

“Oh, you big baby,” Kimi said, rolling his eyes. “It’s not like he’s doing anything bad. He’s just sending you pictures of him with filters and made our son look like adorable.”

“Does he not realize I have a job?”

“Well, obviously you’re not doing it currently, because you keep opening his snaps and you’re replying,” he said, and glanced down at Seb’s phone again. “You should send me that photo when you have time. Niki-dad would enjoy that photo.”

Seb pressed his lips into a thin line, and exited the app to send it to Kimi before he forgot. While he was sending it, he received another snap. He leaned against Kimi’s chair, and let his cheek rest briefly on Kimi’s shoulder, before standing up a little bit as he opened the app.

“Wonder if he sent you another picture with him as a dog,” Kimi wondered, and grinned when Seb groaned.

Seb opened it, and then laughed. Without saying anything, he just turned his phone towards Kimi and covered his laughter with one hand.

“Oh God.” This was definitely not what he expected.

James had caught Niki off guard; he must have called his name or something because he was staring at the camera with the look of surprise. James had put the cat filter on him, and then wrote in the text box, ‘ _who you calling a pussy?_ ’

“I can’t believe he did that,” Kimi laughed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Maybe this was a bad idea.”

“Maybe? Your dad is going to do something questionable some day, I hope you know, and it’s going to be your fault for showing him how to use this app.”

“I think I can live with that heavy burden.”

Seb refreshed the page, and opened his new snap without a second thought. This time it was of James in a flower crown. As soon as he closed the message, he got another one. This time James was using the filter that made you look sad, and it had the message, ‘ _why aren’t you replying? i’m lonely. speak to me._ ’

“You heard the man,” Kimi said, “get to it.”

He rolled his eyes, and took a picture of their feet. Kimi watched as he wrote, ‘ _we’re three garages away, come here_ ’.

“He’s not going too. He enjoys annoying you too much. He can feel how annoyed you are from across the garage,” Kimi teased, nudging Seb a little bit. He just got an annoyed look in return. “My point.”

Seb scratched at his nose, and opened James’ newest message. He had the fennec fox like filter on, and it read, ‘ _if you and kimi take a photo together with the dog filter, i’ll come over._ ’

Seb literally stopped everything he was doing, and looked like he was contemplating whether to buy their kids a new toy or not.

“Stop being a baby and take the photo,” Kimi said before Seb could contemplate it any further. “He’ll leave you alone then. Also we’ll get to see Robin, so, win win.”

“Fine,” Seb said, “but I’m going to make a deal with him first,” and raised the camera. He took a photo, and wrote, ‘ _only_ _if you take a serious photo with Niki_ ’.

Seconds later, they got back a photo of James grinning with a giant ‘ _deal_ ’ across the screen.

Seb raised the phone with a sigh. Both of them tried not to smile, but when Kimi saw Seb’s pissed off look he grinned widely, and Seb asked, “What?” while grinning like a fool and taking the photo. “Oh! It’s blurry,” he exclaimed.

“Its fine,” Kimi said with a shake his head, “just send it.”

Seb pursed his lips, and sent it.

It took a while, but eventually they got it. It was a nice picture of Niki and James, James was grinning like a fool while Niki was holding Robin, and staring at James adoringly.

“That’s a good picture of them,” Seb said, looking relaxed for the first time that night and he took a screenshot of it.

“That it is,” Kimi said, and glancing towards the opening of the garage to see James walking over with Robin on his hip. “Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea after all?”

“As long as he keeps it normal, I think we’re good,” Seb said, perking up at the sight of Robin.

They could trust him with that, couldn’t they?


End file.
